


First Impressions

by Operator Yaku (TheHonkmaster)



Series: Infestation Series [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Other, they literally just make out and leave hickies, they're like boring old people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonkmaster/pseuds/Operator%20Yaku





	First Impressions

Yaku’ felt the crack when their head hit the wall, felt their Void energy and the Infestation rushing to repair it. The hand at their throat and the blood streaming down their face provided a welcome distraction from the pain even as it faded and they stared into the eyes of the Grineer pinning them in place.

“Let go of me,” they snarled, their teeth bared and reddened. A broken nose, a fractured skull, and a sprained wrist were only a few of the injuries they’d sustained over the past few minutes. As it turned out, a harsh word sparked aggression in record time.

“Don’t speak to my team like that,” the Grineer replied. Yaku’ knew they’d picked the wrong Grineer to fight with; this one stood head and shoulders above them and probably weighed twice as much as they did. Despite knowing the fight was in the Grineer’s favor from the start, Yaku’ refused to back down. It went against everything they knew.

The world swam briefly as the pain finally registered. Yaku’ bit back a groan and shook their head to clear their vision before fixing their gaze back on the clone. “If your team were actually competent and could keep up with me, we wouldn’t be in this position.”

_Oops, bad move._  Yaku’ choked out a gasp as the Grineer’s fingers tightened around their neck. Fury clouded his expression and he lifted them into the air, drawing himself to his full height and bringing them close.

“Care to repeat that?” His voice, full of barely contained rage, shook just enough for them to notice.

They gave a hoarse laugh and grinned with a mouth full of bloodied teeth. “You’re lucky Cressa Tal isn’t here,  _clone_. She’d be on your ass in an instant.”

“Oh, of course you’d fall back on your good favor with the leader. Scared I might kill you? Pathetic  _Tenno skoom._  You think you’re better than us because you don’t want help, but suddenly when you need it you’re left wondering why nobody’s there with a handout.” The Grineer dropped Yaku’ and they crumpled in a heap of greyish flesh and Red Veil colors. “You get your praises sung to the ends of time and us foot soldiers – the ones who have the most to sacrifice – we get the ‘honor’ of scrounging for scraps. If we’re heroic enough, if we manage to put ourselves in the right place at the right time next to a Tenno in some important battle, maybe then we get our glory; otherwise we’re just gun fodder.”

Yaku’ rubbed the marks on their throat and coughed. Their cognitive relay flickered weakly and they glared at the Grineer standing over them. “It’s not my fault that you’re not good enough for history. Try a little harder next time and don’t be such a  _coward_ –”

They didn’t even see the armored foot until after it slammed into their jaw. The force of the blow wrenched their head to the side and their body twisted to follow. Yaku’ wheezed, holding their face and struggling to catch their breath. They felt their eyestalk nudging insistently at the eyepatch and the urge to unfurl their tongue grew with each passing moment. This fight needed to end soon before their secret came out.

The Grineer planted his foot in the center of their chest and leaned in, pushing them to the ground. “This is why so many of us hate you. Your egos put lives at risk, but you’re too self-centered to realize or care.”

“At least I’m a true individual instead of a malfunctioning, worn-out copy of a copy,” Yaku’ sneered, their fingers wrapped tight around his ankle. “At least I’ll outlive  _you.”_

The foot pressing down on their ribs disappeared and the Grineer’s crushing grip returned to their throat. He dragged them upright, holding them close enough to where their noses nearly touched. “Careful, Tenno. I could snap your neck now and be done with it.”

“What’s stopping you?” they asked gleefully with a mad smile stretching across their face, dried blood cracking. “Why don’t you? You have so much power right now. My life is literally in the palm of your hand and you so  _clearly_  hate me, I can almost _taste_  it, so I ask again:  _what’s stopping you?_  Are you afraid of death yourself?”

Yaku’ smiled wider and tilted their head back as best as they could; their pulse beat strong and healthy despite their deathly pallor and they knew for a fact that the Grineer could feel it under his fingers. “Do it,” they growled, their tongue pressing against their teeth, itching to unfurl.

The Grineer’s pause forced a strangled scream out of them. He drew back slightly and they watched him glance between their eyepatch and mouth and back; they could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he processed the erratic movement behind their eyepatch and their unhinged smile. _“Tenno skoom_  are worse off than I thought,” he muttered to himself. Then, “I’m not giving you what you want. You don’t deserve a quick death, and certainly not by my hand. You deserve to suffer for all the pain you’ve caused.”

His grip on them lessened and they  _shrieked._  Their hand flashed out, winding into the hair at the nape of the Grineer’s neck. Yaku’ threw their head forward, bracing themself for the inevitable pain of a headbutt…

…only for it to not come. Their eye snapped open, met the gaze of the Grineer, and the rest of the world flooded in. Not only did they fail to headbutt him, they ended up with their lips on his – and neither one had pulled away. The Grineer jerked back first but Yaku’ sank their teeth into his bottom lip and hooked their arms around his neck. Their hand tightened in his hair, dragging him back in and hissing softly. It was a messy kiss, the duo’s teeth clacking together and mouths meeting with enough force to bruise.

Heat bloomed low in their gut when the Grineer’s hand slid away from their throat and hooked under one thigh, his other hand moving to do the same. They felt him move and their back hit the wall after a brief moment, eliciting a sharp moan from the small Tenno.

“This hurts so  _good,”_  they gasped, tilting their head back as his mouth roamed across their jaw, nipping at the bruises forming where he’d kicked them. They raked their nails down his back when he sucked yet another mark into their skin.

“I don’t understand,” the Grineer panted, allowing them to pull him back in for another kiss.

“Me neither,” they growled into his mouth, “just keep going.”

“Yaku’, where are you?” Jabali’s voice sounded right outside of the room the pair were in. Yaku’ whipped their head around, startled, and shoved the Grineer away. They dropped to the ground and their cognitive relay nearly cut out; they leaned against the wall as the connection stabilized and glanced at the Grineer.

“What’s your name?” they whispered urgently, moving towards the door.

“I– Huon,” he said, blinking at them in confusion.

“Huon,” they repeated. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again. I’ll keep an eye out for another fight,” they said with a wink, then left the room. “Right here, Jabali.”

“Wha– How did you get so bloody and bruised!? Is that a hickey!? Yaku’, what have you been up to!?”

“Oh, nothing.”


End file.
